darkness under the light
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: who said Yuki was the only one with a dark past? Shuichi has one, Rai... but Rai vanished a long time ago. what would happen if he comes back for shuichi? what will Yuki do? more importantly, how will shuichi live now that Rai has come back?-hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

This fic came to mind yesterday, and I can't resist the temptation to write it, so that's how it ended up here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki, Shuichi or any of the original characters of GRAVITATION. Rai belongs to me though.

This story takes place after the novel, sort of my own version…

Reviews are very much welcome… they inspire me to write more… Flames will be chucked into the recycle bin.

I realize my grammar and spelling could be off the hook sometimes, please bear with me, I am human, I make mistakes.

I will warn you beforehand if there are any Lemon scenes, there will be in the next chapters, although I must be saying sorry because I'm no good with lemons.

This story was created for those gravitations fans like me, I'm not Maki Murakami, but please do enjoy this version.

**Chapter one: my own secret**

Bad Luck's concert was a huge success. It was held at an even bigger stadium than that used by Nittle Grasper. Tonight's concert has made it official. The band was ready for it's world tour. It has been a long year of keeping it together… especially their vocalist, shuichi Shindou, who was still struggling with his relationship with famous novelist Yuki Eiri… Shuichi was energetic and kind, he never gave up on that relationship, and even though Yuki had kick him out more often than not, the blonde writer always led him back in…

The whole group was inside K's van.. and they were just getting away from the crowd, "Geez! These people, don't they realize they're acting like some sort of wild animals?!" Suguru said, shaking his head

Hiro laughed "I don't mind it though, it's proof that the people love us…"

"yeah, love us enough to get us killed in a stampede" the greenish haired keyboardist snorted

"now, Now minna… I'm just glad the concert's done… and we won't have one until next month" sakano said in his usual nervous tone

"And in the meantime, we can get to work with our next album!" shuichi butted in excitedly. But froze when everyone stared at him oddly "w-what?"

"won't you be spending the week with Yuki-san?" hiro said "you don't have to pressure yourself to write songs, Seguchi did give us a week off"

the pink haired vocalist smiled and shook his head "it's okay… besides, Yuki has a deadline this week, he can't get out of the house to finish his novel…"

hiro stared at him "and you're okay with that?"

he shrugged "I really don't have much of a choice. I want to spend time with him, but he's really busy… I can't let my childish cravings get in the way of his work"

his words made the others look at him as though he had gone insane. Hiro even touched his forehead to make sure he didn't have any fever "hiro!" he muttered "get off!"

"who are you and what have you done to shuichi?" he said

"what are you talking about?" he crossed his arms

"well," hiro began "for one thing, the Shuichi I know doesn't talk like that…"

shuichi laughed softly

"hey! I was being serious!"

Shuichi smiled at them " we all have to grow up sometimes right?"

The others gaped at him, even K, who was driving, didn't manage to hide his curiosity over shuichi's words

"Aaaaaaaah!! K-san! You just passed Yuki's house!"

"yabai!" K stepped on the breaks causing all of them to come crashing on front. "is everybody still alive?" he called

"what do you think?" Suguru snapped angrily "I nearly died because of your foolishness!"

"now, now Suguru-chan… I'm sure K-san didn't mean to do it" shuichi said, rubbing his forehead "anyway, this is my stop… see you in a week minna!" he stepped out of the car.

"sometimes odd with Shindou-san…" Suguru pointed out

"shuichi…"

xxxxxx

Shuichi opened the door of the house. Darkness welcomed him… and yet, despite the darkness, he could hear the sound of Yuki typing away in his laptop in his room. He sighed and forced himself to smile. He would have to bear with the man's cold warm treatment for a week, not that he wasn't used to it… but rather, he was holding on to a ray of hope that the man would change, he knew Yuki was trying his best to be kind and to return his love, the man even told him of his past, making him guilty on his part, not telling yuki of his own, but he never really saw the need to do it, and it might even make Yuki angry with him… and he certainly didn't want that to happen… he clutched his shoulder unconsciously, there will be a time to tell Yuki everything, and it wasn't now. He managed to drag himself to his room without getting the urge to give Yuki a hug, the man was clearly busy and he would get nothing but a punch for trying that… he entered his room and cast himself bodily on the bed, he only realised how tired he was from the concert, his eyes were giving up on him…

He was just about to fall asleep when he heard his cell phone rang. Without even bothering to check who it was he brought the device to his ear "Moshi Moshi?"

A familiar voice was on the other side "Did you miss me, Shuichi?"

He froze "R-Rai…"

Xxxxx

Yuki heard Shuichi come in, but he didn't mind, although he was half expecting a body slam of welcome from the boy. But nine came, he breathe out in relief but felt a dab of disappointment as well… whoa. Wait a minute_, disappointment_? Did he just actually felt that? Yuki Eiri shook his head… he must be really tired… but the lack of Shuichi's usual noise troubled him more than he imagined it would. Unable to take it, Yuki stood up and decided to check on the brat… taking quiet steps to make sure he's not heard.

But what he saw make him freeze in his steps "S-Shuichi?" he said, before he could stop himself.

Shuichi turned, his face was tear stricken… his eyes widened at the sight of his lover "Y-Yuki!" he exclaimed "w-what are you doing here? i.. I thought you were busy" he looked away.

But yuki could not bear to see him act like that, he sat down beside him "what's wrong shu-chan?"

"Y-yuki.." shuichi looked up, his heartbeat out of control. _What should I tell him? Should I explain about…? But… i… I can't… "_it's nothing… don't worry yourself over me… I know you're busy…"

"damn it shuichi!" the man said angrily making shuichi jump "I know you're trying your best not to be a pain but…" he caressed his cheeks "This isn't like you…"

the Pink haired boy stared at him "why? How well do you know me, Yuki?"

Yuki froze… Shuichi's voice was broken and his eyes filled with unexplainable sadness and fear. He could not take it, he grabbed shuichi and buried his face in his shirt "Shuichi…"

Being in his lover's arms Shuichi felt himself sob… he was lost. He didn't know what to do…

"I'm here Shu-chan…"the blonde's voice rang in his ear "you can tell me, I'm listening…"

"y-yuki…" staring into the man's golden eyes he knew he had to tell him "alright… but you have to promise me… that you won't kick me out…"he said tears forming in his eyes again..

Yuki stared at the boy, then nodded "I promise not to…"

The shuichi took a deep breath, he was going to have a nightmare after this…

-end of chapter one-

sorry it wasn't really good, the idea came overnight in a dream, im waiting to see tonight if there would be any continuation…

in the meantime, please READ and REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back… thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed my work… you have to excuse the grammar though, I know its not good.

To those people who flamed well, that should be your cue, I can't do anything if you don't like my story… like I said before, it only came from a dream, so I haven't really finished the whole plot just yet…

With that in mind, I'm opening a suggestion area here, if there's anything you want me to put in the story, suggestions, ideas, or an episode/chapter you want me to create just say so, and I'll do my best to make it happen… XD

Sorry it took a while, it's getting hard to gather the ideas from my dream… since I've been dreaming a lot lately… (kinda weird… but helpful with my stories)

Here goes….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two

Shuichi felt himself tremble as he opened his mouth to speak… he was finally going to tell Yuki the secret he had been hiding for years… the memory he had pushed at the back of his mind to purposely forget. But now he had to tell it, oh… he was going to have a nightmare after this… but Yuki stared at him, not with his usual cold glare, but a rather kind stare, as if the ice has melted in his golden eyes, he knew Yuki would listen, he calmed himself, closed his eyes and spoke…

"Before I knew Hiro, I had a mentor, his name was Rai… he used to live in a house across the street he was a musician and a teacher…one day, my parents invited him over to dinner… that was our first meeting…" shuichi took a deep breath

"when I learned that he was a musician, I grew fond of him… and he grew fond of me too, he became my tutor..and he taught me about composing songs… but…" his voice broke once more…

"o-one day… my parents and sister went out to watch a movie… I couldn't go because I still had to study, Rai stayed with me…. Everything was just fine… but then…h-he started to kiss me… I.. I thought he was just kidding…b-but then… he he pushed me to the floor and… and…"

Yuki stared at the pink haired boy… never in his life did he imagine that Shuichi had a past like this… the energetic, Happy Shuichi had all been an act, an act to hide this Shuichi… a Shuichi that lived in Fear and Pain… he did not know what to say… if he could do something to make his Shuichi understand he was there… for him…

"H-he raped me…over and over… I cried out but he put a gag on my mouth… I couldn't take it and passed out… when I came to, he was smiling and said that if I told anyone, he would kill me… I.. I was so scared that time… I thought he was really going to kill me…" shuichi was crying now…with his arms around himself… he was repeating the scene over in his mind…

when my parents came back, he patted my head and told me to be a good boy… I realized that he was threatening me again… I was scared so I never said a word to anyone…hoping it would be the first and last time he would do it…but…"

Yuki clenched his fist… he never felt so angry before…not even when he was forced to re-enact the Rape scene with Kitazawa…he wanted to touch shuichi, but he was afraid the boy might break down…

"Shuichi…"

"he repeated it… for years….my parents never knew… I couldn't say anything… whenever he touches me, I wanted to die… but he was always laughing whenever he touched me, It was etched in my mind… I nearly lost my sanity…"

he took a deep breath once more… Yuki listened to the boy's every word…

"but one day, I was looking out the window.. and several police cars lined up outside his house…they came to take him away… then we learned that he was wanted by the police for repeated cases of child abuse…" he sobbed. "mom was hugging me… the police asked me if he had done anything to me…I wanted to tell them. But his words lingered on my mind… in the end I couldn't tell them…"

"but he was still taken away…I was so happy… and I knew I would never see him again…"

Shuichi looked at his hands "so I lived a normal life… and pushed everything at the back of my mind. I forgot about him and what he did to me, because everytime I remember I became so scared…"

Unable to take anymore, Yuki pulled him into an embrace…

"it's okay… I'm here now.. you don't have to be scared…"

Shuichi looked up to find gentleness in Yuki's eyes… "Y-Yuki…"

"Shuichi…" with that, Yuki bent down to cover shuichi's lips with his. Shuichi was slightly taken aback, but Yuki held his head, and the kiss became rather passionate, waiting for him to respond…

shuichi, with shock still in his system, wasn't able to answer… but soon melted into yuki's arms… his fear seemed to lessen, he found himself leaning towards the man, answering his kiss… as yuki started to roam his body…

"y-yuki…" he gasped into the kiss….

Yuki stopped when he felt Shuichi grew stiff… he let go of his lips and stared at the boy…

Shuichi embraced himself… "I… I'm sorry… Yuki… I…" he whispered.

But Yuki caressed his cheeks "It's okay… you had a long night… you must rest…" he said softly, assisting Shu to lie down, with his head in Yuki's arm…

"B-but… Yuki.. you…"

"don't you want to sleep beside me?" he asked.

" I do…" shuichi cuddled up beside him " but doesn't yuki have a novel to finish? I don't want to get in the way and…"

Yuki silenced him "I'm nearly done anyway… I only have a chapter to finish… thanks to you.."

"to… me?"

yuki nodded "I know you've been straining yourself all week in effort to help me finish my work faster.." he kissed Shuichi's forehead "to tell you frankly, I've been missing you all week…"

those were the best words Shuichi ever heard from Yuki "R-really?" he said, teary-eyed

but as answer Yuki claimed his lips again…

"Aishiteru Yuki… I love you so much…" the boy whispered into the kiss..

yuki said nothing, he was never really strong with words but rather made shuichi feel his answer…

_I love you too brat…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the house, a man about 30 years old watched the open windows, he pulled off the sunglasses to reveal orange eyes and flaming red hair… he was smiling, A rather sly smile as he licked his lips in anticipation…

"I found you… my Shuichi…" he said simply, staring at the house.

It was Rai…

-TBC-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There!

Sorry it took a while, I was trying to compose myself and give time to my stories… schedule is kinda tight so there are times I face the computer but can't type my fics… hope you all uinderstand…

Chapter 3 is on its way, I just hope it will show up in my dream tonight…

Jaa…


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! People actually read my work! I'm so pleased! I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you! It's always so nice to find out someone's reading…XD

I'm sorry if the scene always gets cut in the most important parts… that's how my dream works… (believe me, I'm as frustrated as you guys are…)

But luckily, I had the continuation of the dream last night! (waves pom-poms in the air) so I can finally put up chapter three! I hope this works for the other chapters too... coz it's kinda hard to sum up a dream with lots of irrelevant scenes from other stories…

Disclaimer: yup, gravitation does not belong to me. Rai is mine though.. (but he wants shuichi all to himself.)

A/N: please excuse my grammar and use of words. They can be quite extraordinary.

Here's chapter three for those who read my work! You guys earned this update! Please don't get tired of reviewing and commenting for me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 3: UNEXPECTED TURN**

"No.. please… don't" Shuichi Shindou, a young boy of 6 cried, both of his hands were tied to the head of the bed.. he struggled to break free but found it no use… "R-Rai-san.. ya… yamette kudasai…" 

but the red haired man was advancing on him…he was wearing an amused grin as he bent over the boy… his top shirt was gone, revealing his upper torso…he dove into Shu's neck.. biting and sucking to his satisfaction, while holding the boy beneath him steady.

Shuichi was crying, hiccupping every now and then. He groaned as he felt the man starting to slide down his pajamas. Fear was etched up in his face "N-no… please…"

But Rai had covered his lips with his. Thrusted his tongue inside, taking advantage of the younger boy.

Shiuchi gasped as he felt hands enclosing on his cock… pumping and stroking, making him feel hard… painfully hard… it was too much… he flailed, trying to get away…

But Rai laughed at his feeble attempts to get away… "oh Shuichi,… look at you flailing… God, you make me want you more…" he said, lust all over his orange eyes…

"Don't do it…" he choked "onegai… don't…"

but the man kept laughing…it kept ringing in his ears… he wanted it to end… his mind was starting to give out…

"no…"

"shuichi…"

"don't do it…"

"Shuichi!"

"I don't like it! Please stop!"

"SHUICHI!"

Shuichi woke up, sweaty and pale… for a while he did not know who he was or where he was… only a deep sense of fear remained. He was trembling, then he felt Strong arms around him. Scared, he struggled…

"no! please! Let me go!" he screamed

"It's me Shu-chan… it's Yuki" Yuki's face swarmed into view, worriness etched into those golden eyes as he pulled shuichi closer, trying to calm him down.

"Y-Yuki?" he stared at him… and everything seemed to fall back into place, tears formed in his eyes "yuki…"

"Sssh…" Yuki stoked his pink hair "calm down, it's okay… I'm here…"

shuichi felt secure in Yuki's arms. He relaxed himself "I'm sorry Yuki.." he whispered

"for what?" he felt the man's golden orbs stare at him, he could not meet them.

"for not telling you…I was afraid you'll leave me forever if I did… and I couldn't take it…"

"Baka" Yuki said, lifting his chin so they were staring at each other "why would I do that? If there's anyone who could understand how you feel, it's me… because I've been through the same"

"then… you're not mad?"

"I'll think about it" was the reply

"Aaaaaahh! How can you say that!" Shu boomed "I thought you knew how I feel!"

Yuki pulled him closer by the waist "well, there is _one_ way to get rid of this anger…" he stared at shuichi.

The boy blushed "yuki…"

Yuki lowered his head and locked lips with shuichi… the boy responded to his kiss and they ended up in bed…

(A/N: going to have to cut the lemon scene here folks. Sorry but I'm not really good with lemon scenes. You'll see what I mean when I do create them later on in the story)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi woke up the next day without Yuki by his side, but he was smiling, what happened between him and Yuki, was unnerving, but it made him really happy. He was smiling to himself and was almost dancing in joy as he put on his clothes and fixed the bed.

He has calmed down now. The fear that Yuki might turn him away was gone. Now all that's left to explain was the fact that rai called him, meaning he was out of jail…

He found Yuki typing away in his study. "I thought you were already done" he frowned

"I said, I still had a chapter to finish" the blonde replied "and I thought of another chapter to put"

shuichi pouted, looking like he did not believe him…

Yuki pinched his nose "why don't you go get us lunch? I'm pretty sure you're already hungry"

Shuichi was about to say he wasn't hungry, but his own body betrayed him. He blushed "fine… I need to go get something anyway…"

"shu…"yuki said. He stared at him.

"get me some strawberry short-cake, alright?"

Shuichi smiled, almost laughed as he realized why Yuki could not look at him when he said that… he could see Yuki's ears burning, he bent down and bit the red ears.

"Rodger that, commander"

Surely enough, Yuki's face was red when he turned around, clutching his ears "why you little…"

He saluted "Shuichi shindou, Bad Luck vocalist, Taking off!" he cried, as he went off running towards his room.

Yuki was still clutching his ear "Mou… that brat…" he smiled unconsciously "I guess he's okay now…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi was humming to himself as he went to the grocery to but ingredients for lunch.., he pulled the cap low over his head and pushed the sunglasses up higher, he was never fond of wearing these items, but it was necessary to keep himself from being trampled by fans. Because whenever he was going these days, fans always seemed to follow him about…

"Let's see…what should I get for lunch…" he scanned the aisles, thinking what to get…

"I'd choose the celery if I were you.." someone said behind him…

"No, No" he shook his head "Yuki hates celery… he won't eat---"he froze as he recognized the voice behind him, his eyes widened in shock as he turned around

Rai was smiling ready at him, his hands in his pocket as he greeted "it's been a while, shuichi…"

"R-Rai-san…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The frantic knock on the door distracted Yuki from his typing. Who the hell could that be? Realizing that whoever was at the door would not stop unless he comes out or the door breaks down by knocking, he went over

"what the hell do you---?"

"Yuki-san!" it was Maiko, Shuichi's sister, she looked past him "is shuichi here? I really need to talk to him!"

"he's not here at the-----"

"he's not? Where is he?" she said frantically "I need to see him!"

"Look here woman" he said, his temper getting the better of him "he's not here yet, so if you know what's good for you, you'll wait for him here"

"you don't understand!" she cried "Shuichi's in danger! Rai is back!"

-end of chapter 3-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! That's that… story's running a bit too fast don't you think?

Anyway, if you love this story and you want me to update sooner, please Read and Review!

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally

Finally! I'm able to update! Sorry for the long break folks, I've been having a hard time collecting ideas from my dream lately...(cries)

Not to mention being busy with school, its hard to find time to update…

Anyway, I finally did, so I went straight to my pc and updated before the idea goes away again. Tee hee…

Thank you for reading this fic.,. I have to admit the reviews are overwhelming. Thank you for them. They make this story go on…

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation, I own Rai but he prefers shuichi…

Excuse my grammar folks, they can drive you mad…

So here you go folks! This update is always for you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: My Property

Rai smirked, advancing on shuichi… "hey Shuichi… how are you…" his eyes fixed on the pink-haired boy…

Shuichi backed away until he felt his back leaning against the wall, he gulped and tried to calm himself, despite the fact that his knees were trembling in fear…swallowing he met Rai's eyes… "what are you doing here Rai-san…"

The man laughed, causing Shuichi to fidget at the bad memory of it "Did you really have to ask to ask that Shuichi? Do you really want me to answer?"

Shuichi gulped, the man was too near for comfort…he looked away "P-Please Rai-san…I" he was not prepared for what he did next…

Without warning, Rai had pulled Shu's lean figure toward him and dove to his neck. Biting his skin as though a vampire hungry for blood, shuichi gasped, but Rai was a lot taller than shuichi so the squirming boy was no match for him…

"No!" Shuichi screamed, flailing "Let me go!!"he cried, the man has an arm around his waist, preventing him from escaping, the feeling of disgust once again filled his veins. He did not care if people recognized him all he wanted was get away from the man. Out of desperation he manages to kick out, sending the man on all fours, and allowing him to run away…

Rai did not go after him, but smiled playfully… "the fun is just beginning my dear Shuichi… you'll soon be mine again.. whether you like it or not…"

--

Yuki tried to keep his calm attitude as he opened the door for Maiko, Shuichi's younger sister. Having heard what she said about Rai, he wanted out and find shuichi himself, but he had to control himself…

He lead her to the Living room where Shuichi usually played video games during spare time, watch nittle grasper videos and stuff…Grabbing his cigarette case he pulled one out and put it to his mouth before saying "alright… speak"

Maiko stared at him, trying to sound as calm as she could "Yuki-san, we need to find my brother…he is in danger. As I told you Rai is back" she told him, watching his reactions closely

"Rai… Shuichi's tutor when he was young is it?" he glared at her "Shuichi told me he was gone for good"

Maiko shook her head "that's what we thought too…but he's back, I saw him with my own two eyes… and I'm sure he'll be coming after oniichan… because…I heard him…from long ago…"

Yuki waited for her to continue what she's saying…

"I heard everything…he said.. that oniichan was still young… and tha he'll come back for him.. when he's ready… that's why…I need to warn him…Yuki-san… you need to tell me where he is"

"he went out to buy food for lunch" yuki answered, he closed his eyes

Maiko stood up and headed towards the door, she stopped when she noticed that Yuki was not moving from his seat "a-aren't you coming?"

"should I?"

the girl stared at him as if trying to understand what he just said "aren't you worried about my brother?"

he avoided her gaze. Sure he was worried, but showing he was worried is another thing, shuichi is often the only person who can get him to show how he felt.

"Fine!" she exclaimed "I was wrong about you Yuki-san… I thought you cared for the my brother, but I guess Im wrong… and shuichi often tells good things about you.." she shook her head and left

Yuki stared after her… making sure she was out of earshot he grabbed his coat and decided to look for the boy himself. If Shuichi sees Rai, he's not sure how the pink haired boy would take it, judging from how the bot told him about the man last night, it would be mental torture for him… he had to find Shuichi and fast.

--

Hiro was on his way to meet ayaka when he bumped into someone, he stumbled backwards and the person who bumped into him stumbled as well "ouch! Hey! Watch where you're going—shuichi?"

Shuichi stared at him for a full minute before he could say "H-Hiro?"

Hiro then assisted him to sit, being shuichi's best friend, one look and he knew something was wrong "what's wrong? Did yuki-san kick you out again?"

Shu shook his head… if that was the problem he wouldn't be this scared…Luckily the trembling had died down as he ran far away from Rai as possible.. he was thankful the man didn't follow him…

"then what's wrong?"

he considered telling Hiro the truth, but his thoughts were disrupted when his phone rang, it was Yuki

"moshi moshi?"

"Brat, where are you?" Yuki's voice said, the same cold voice he always used

"is that Yuki-san?" hiro asked and he nodded silently

"yuki…" he said silently "im with hiro at the park"

the blonde writer noticed the slight tremble in his voice "you saw him didn't you…" he said silently "Rai…"

shuichi's eye widened but he did not respond… he clutched the cellphone tighter

Yuki sighed. Luckily he was inside his car or no one would dare believe he really did sigh "wait for me alright? I'll be right there…"

"y-yuki…" Shuichi smiled "arigatou…"

"baka" he shook his head "wait for me okay?"

"hai!" shu answered energetically… happy that Yuki was actually being worried about him "aishiteru! Yuki!"

it was really a good thing Yuki drove alone, otherwise someone would've seen him blush…and he blushed in a way that only shuichi can make him… damn… the brat really got his way to him… sure he was bossy and he often act like he doesn't care, but little by little the pink haired singer found the way to Yuki's heart…a nd he slowly realized that shuichi was the one he needed…

he shook his head "don't say that aloud, baka!"

"why not?" shuichi demanded "I love you and I want to shout it to the world! Aishiteru! Yuki Eiri!"

--

shuichi grinned widely…he was so happy now

hiro shook his head in disbelief "you are such a weird person… a while ago, you were so troubled but now you look so happy it's like you won the lottery or something…"

"you know me…I tend to be like this…"

hiro ruffled his hair "how could I not? When I know everything about you?"

he froze…he smiled mysteriously "no… not everything hiro.."

"what do you mean?"

"nothing" shuichi replied, turning around "Hiro… what would you do if you found out something unforgiveable about me? Would you turn me away?"

"what kind of a question is that?"

"answer me hiro" he stared at the boy

hiro pulled him into a one-armed hug "tsk…why would I turn you away? No matter what happened, happens or will happen, you're still my bestfriend"

"Hiro…"

"so tell me, what's the problem?"

Shuichi lowered his gaze, unsure, he was saved when Yuki's car arrived at the park

"see you hiro! Thank you!" he ran towards the car

getting inside the car, shuichi relaxed himself before he turned to yuki "y-yuki…"

yuki did not look at him, he could tell the amn was mad, he closed his eyes "I'm sorry…yuki"

the car stopped and shuichi found himself in the blonde's arms, he looked at him confused "y-yuki?"

"are you alright, shuichi?"

he did not expect that as well "yuki…" and hearing that from the man the fear that he was suppressing surfaced again he felt tears formed in his eyes…

yuki's arms around him tightened "it's okay… you don't have to be scared…im here…"

shuichi looked up at him

"I'll protect you.. I promise…"the man did not let him answer but captured his lips in a kiss

-to be continued-

there… done! Sorry it took a while…but if you still want me to continue, please rtead and review!


End file.
